a new setting
by supersammisungMCRdramione
Summary: Hermione gets transferred to Slytherin because of problems she has at home to be greeted with unexpected acceptance and maybe love. my first story it's not great but it's a start
1. Chapter 1

_**I stood there gaping at McGonagall. She had to be kidding me, this was a joke. Right? Just because I have a few problems she's going to ship me off to Slytherin? But she was supposed to help me through problems not shove me away as soon as she finds out about them. "**__**Whatever. Fine send me away see if I care then! 1" I shouted grabbing my bag and storming out Harry, Ron, and Ginny staring after me.**_

_**As soon as I was out of Dumbledore's office I walked right into Snape. He glared at me for a second before turning around and billowing away "follow me" he snapped. Rolling my eyes I walked after him and down into the dungeons. It really wasn't that bad down here a little chilly but not like the horror movie scene I had imagined. "Boa" Snape hissed before practically shoving the painting aside as we walked into the common room everyone stopped and stared at us and my nervous level just shot up "Miss Granger will be living here for the rest of your time in school. You will not harm her, she is, as of now part of your house and you are to treat her as such if I hear that any of you are treating otherwise you will have detention every night for the rest of term. Am I understood?" they all eyed me wearily for a few seconds before murmurs of yes professors were heard he nodded before turning to me "I want you in my office first thing tomorrow morning." then louder "Pansy please show miss Granger where the dorms are." I was surprised when she didn't do anything but get up and start walking up the stairs, after a pointed look from Snape I followed to find her waiting at the top she only started moving again when I was right next to her.**_

"_**So what's wrong with you? Bad parents, got sarcastic, a cutter what is it?" she asked as we walked. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned so I was facing her completely "what?" was my smart response she sighed "the only time someone get's transferred to Slytherin, especially Gryffindor's for that matter have something wrong with them only Snape can handle so what is it?" when it became apparent I wasn't going to answer (why would I? she hated me I hated her it wasn't direct I guess we never spoke but she was Malfoy's best friend) she started talking again "both my parents are death eaters and my mom hits me so I used to cut but Snape found out and I don't anymore. Your turn" I stared at her "why did you just tell me that?" "because here we don't have secrets we all know each other and that's how it's always been, you're here now and that means you have to be a part of it too" by now we were inside and sitting on the bed, where I started to unpack "well I figured you'd make an exception for the mud blood" I mumbled sarcastically. She snorted "as if the only reason Draco calls you that is because his Father says if he doesn't he'll kill him, and I don't doubt he will. Millicent is a half blood, Theo was dating a muggle born a year ahead of us since he was 15, and Daphne and Astoria are living in muggle London because they ran away" she said all of this like it was nothing at all just ordinary conversation. She must have noticed this because she grinned "Blaise is a werewolf and they have weird telepathic senses and he knew you were trustworthy. usually it takes a while to get everyone to open up to a transfer" I had that feeling to I'd only had it once with Ron, Harry., and Ginny so I went with it and decided to tell my story.**_

_**I took a deep breath this was one of those times I was very happy I could handle a lot at a time "my father Died when I as 12 and my mom remarried a year later and when he found out I was a witch he would torture and Rape me every night in our cellar where my mom couldn't hear. About two years ago I started cutting and McGonagall saw my arms and slipped truth serum in my tea when I was having a Head's meeting with Dumbledore and she found out all about and sent me here" as soon as it was all out I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes fighting the horrible memories trying to force their way up. I felt the bed shift and new Pansy had lain down to "that sucks" she said softly I nodded "so does having a mom that hits you. She's your own blood" she sighed "you get used to it" I couldn't help but agree with that. "**_

_**Pansy can I ask you a kind of personal question?" I said suddenly. She laughed "Hermione what did I say before about us all knowing each other?" I blushed a little "do you want to be a death eater?" I felt the bed shift again and opened my eyes to look at her "I honestly was waiting for that actually contrary to popular belief most of us do not want to be death eaters there are some of course but stick with us and you won't have to worry" I ginned at that and got an idea "let's completely, officially start over" she raised an eyebrow "didn't we practically just do that?" "Yes but lets officially reintroduce ourselves because it seems weird still. So I'm Hermione Granger" with a huge grin she shook my outstretched hand "Pansy Parkinson nice to meet you" I flopped down on the bed again "this is a nice place" the only answer I got was a laugh.**_

_**After a while there was a knock on the door Pansy got up and opened it to find Blaise Zabini standing there looking concerned "I just wanted to make sure you two didn't ill each other it was to quiet and no one came back downstairs so…" **_


	2. Chapter 2

a.n omfg I can't believe how many people have put this on alert or favorited I'm like giddy right now thank you so much that practically just made my life and I'd like to thank kiaraknockville and chaoshound for being my first reviewers ever it made me want to write this whole story right now lol. But I can't so this is just the next chappy oh and I forgot before even though it doesn't really matter now. Warning: past abuse and rape but it doesn't go into detail…at all that's why this it rated T not M

_**I stood up and walked over to Blaise "so werewolf, you had a good feeling about me huh?" he laughed and grinned before looking thoughtful "now I wouldn't exactly say 'good' because trust me yo- ow! Pans why'd you hit me?" she glared at him "because nobody wants to hear your perverted thoughts, that's why." he smirked and leaned forward to mock whisper in her ear "well you sure wanted to hear them last night." I almost fell flat on my face, I was laughing so hard "ugh Merlin I hate you sometimes. Come on Hermione let's reintroduce you to everybody" I nodded, still laughing too hard to talk and let her pull me downstairs. **_

_** Talking to Blaise had been easy but when faced with a whole room full of people, Slytherins none the less I was suddenly terrified. Pansy must have sensed it because she squeezed my hand "come on it'll be fine, trust me we are a lot nicer then you seem to be thinking right now" she leaned in a little and whispered "the death eater wannabes aren't even here right now. Does that make you feel any better?" to be honest it did help a lot but I was still scared. She rolled her eyes at me and turned to face the room "ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to formally reintroduce you to miss Hermione Granger" she bowed dramatically before dragging me towards the couch and pushing me down between her and Malfoy. **_

_** "so Granger McGonagall get tired of you? What did you do" I turned to face him expecting to see a smirk but he just looked curious. I shrugged "apparently I've been sent to rehab" I answered he raised an eyebrow "rehab for what?" as soon as I opened my mouth to answer "none of your business" (because no matter what Pansy says he is the one who has tormented me for the past five years) -**__**a.n. I don't think I mentioned that they are in fifth year and Cedric never died because I might need him later- **__**Pansy cut me off saying "for cutting." he turned his gaze to her instead "why does she cut?" now I turned to her too daring her to say why "because her step dad beats her" she said "PANSY" I shouted she glanced at me "he has to know. Dray is sort of like an alpha it's his job to know what goes on with us and keep us in order and besides, for the last time we all know each other here and it's better if you tell them now rather then later." "I would of chose later" I grumbled. "well you can't now so get over it." I just sort of grunted and turned away from her. Upside to that: I could ignore her. Downside to that: now I was facing Malfoy. Which meant now Malfoy could strike up conversation with me. Conversation that I really didn't want to have, especially in a room full of people but of course he just had to have it here and now. i knew what he was going to say before he said and sure enough "let me see your wrist." Damn him.**_

The ending is kind of abrupt, i need to work on that it's really short and that sucks but I'll try to update a much better one sometime tomorrow so until then adios :)


	3. Chapter 3

I swear I honestly thought this would get nowhere but I guess not lol thank you to all the people who put this on their story alert or favorites it makes me a very happy person and huge thank you's to reviewers because it's always good to know what people think. So without further ado…

_**I stiffened, different ways to get out of this running through my mind. It wasn't the scars I was scared they would see, no what I was hiding was farther up then that.. I felt him grab my wrist and I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp he could not see this, none of them could. But as I was pulling my arm back he somehow managed to push my sleeve up. I closed my eyes hoping he had somehow missed it but when he gasped and practically threw my arm back at me I knew he hadn't, and from the silence I'm guessing no one else had either. The dark mark officially out in the open "you shouldn't have done that" I whispered before running up to me new room and slamming the door. **_

_**Once I was in there I started fumbling around for my knife "where is I put it in here. DAMN IT" if I didn't find it I think I would go crazy. Then I realized there were probably razors in the bathroom. Running in there I saw one sitting on the sink and grabbed it sighing with relief as it slid across my skin. After a few deep cut's I felt better and went to wash up but as I stood black spot's danced in front of my eyes and I started to feel really dizzy. Am I dieing? I didn't cut that deep did I? before I could even finish the thought I lost my balance and fell. The last thing I heard was footsteps.**_

_**DRACO P.O.V**_

_**Right after Granger left I realized something "it's fake" everybody turned to look at me "what?" Theo asked. "I would have known or my father would have told me. I've been there every time someone get's branded and I would definitely have seen hers" - a.n. Draco isn't a death eater but his father forces him to go to the meetings- "why would she give herself the dark mark Draco?" he asked. "I don't think she did. Think about it she's a member of the golden trio one of the worst things that someone could do to her is force her to have that on her arm for the rest of her life" they all looked thoughtful. "why don't you go try to talk to her Draco?" Pansy said after a minute of silence. I nodded and got up heading towards the girls dorms. **_

_**I was about to knock mentally preparing myself for a long argument through the door when I heard a small crash and without thinking I burst through the door and into the bedroom the bathroom door was open so I knew she was in there "Granger?" no answer I walked a little closer "Hermione?" I called a little louder. Still nothing. One more step and I was standing inside the doorframe. And almost passed out. There she was laying in a small puddle of blood with a razor in her hand. "oh god" I whispered.**_

_**HERMIONE P.O.V.**_

_**Before even opening my eyes I knew I was in a bed and that someone was lying next to me (no one could miss the heat radiating off of whoever was there) I groaned as everything that had happened came back to me and I realized the person was probably just keeping watch to make sure I didn't kill everybody. "are you awake?" the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy broke Into my thoughts and it was a surprisingly gentle voice not filled with animosity like I had assumed. I decided to stay 'asleep' but he sighed "I know you are, Granger" I shook my head "no I'm not." he went on like I hadn't spoken at all. "and I know that the mark is fake." ok, time to wake up. "how can you possibly know that?" he grinned "you forget who my father is Granger, and no matter how much you change I just can't see you joining that side. Now are you going to tell me why you have the dark mark or was me laying here counting how many different brands of shoes Pansy has for an hour for nothing?" **_

_**I snorted then sat up a little bit so I could lean on the head board. "well I found out that my step dad was a former death eater and he new exactly who I was so he thought it would be funny to permanently brand the mark on my arm no one but McGonagall knows about it." he nodded. "and that's why you're here right?" "most likely" I replied.**_

_**After a few minutes of silence, that I just couldn't stand, I finally asked the question that I had been dieing to ask "Malfoy? Why don't you want to be like your father?" there wasn't an answer for a few minutes. And when I had decided there wasn't going to be one he started to talk. "when I went to the meetings with him I had to watch them kill muggles and muggleborns and they all bled the same color and I guess sometime during that I realized how wrong my views were." I smiled "well Malfoy I guess you do have **_**some **_**sense." "whatever" he grumbled. I smirked at him. And somehow we both ended up laughing our asses off. **_

I hope this one is a little bit longer still not as long as I wanted but it's getting better. Thank you again to my reviewers it just makes me so happy to know people enjoy my writing lol moving past the sentimentalness it might be a couple days before I update because I think I'm catching a cold and I barely wanted to write today but we'll see how I feel tomorrow (I hope it's better lol) :)


	4. so sorry

It bothers me so much to say this so early on and I am really really sorry but I don't want a cliché story I want this to be original but that is proving to be easier said then done I'm far from giving up on this story but I have serious writers block it's killing me because I basically had the whole story thought out in my head before I wrote it down and now it's all gone I will try to get back to this but I'm going to take a break from it. And if anyone has any idea's for me too add (because all of mine fail beyond consideration) leave it in a review or pm me if I use it I promise to give you full credit I apologize again for this (and to anyone who thought this was a new chapter…it's about as long as one of mine are /something else I need to work on lol\ )


End file.
